Blurred Lines
by FlamingInk987
Summary: The sirens became louder, drew closer and higher in pitch... Before they declined. The sirens blare become less menacing and quieter, drawing further into the distance, the bright red and blue lights no longer a threat or danger, the looming possibility of the lights finding them becoming a distant and ever decreasing risk.


**Blurred Lines**

_"What really makes us different from those criminals that we catch? We figure them out, watch them, hunt them down and then find them. I'm almost certain that's how they find their victims. Are we all really that different?" - Unknown_

The sound of police sirens echoed the empty streets, the long-wailing piercing the stillness of the black night and disturbing the quiet roads and avenues. The sound of shouting and the screeching of tyres followed, along with the sight of lights and sirens; two, four, narrow beams from car headlights as they sped down the street, red and blue flashing lights, illuminating, reflecting off of vehicle and building windows, lighting up the streets in a blinding, fluorescent glow.

"This way."

A sharp tug of a hand took them down an alley way.

They hid; disguised by the shadows and hidden by blackness; their bodies obscured from view by the corner of an old brick building. They dared not breath, dared not move a muscle, frozen with their backs square against the wall and their hands clutched together tightly, their eyes screwed shut.

The sirens became louder, drew closer and higher in pitch... Before they declined. The sirens blare become less menacing and quieter, drawing further into the distance, the bright red and blue lights no longer a threat or danger, the looming possibility of the lights finding them becoming a distant and ever decreasing risk.

Finally silence.

A sigh of relief and accomplishment was released from the taller figure, their warm breath causing water vapour to reach the cold air and steam to spill from their lips and rise. Their head rolled to their side and looked towards their accomplice.

"Full body check?"

"I'm fine."

"A little breathless though, huh?"

A winded chuckle passed the smaller figure's lips, the adrenaline of the chase finally kicking in, making their knees go weak and their head feel light. They'd gotten away. Again. Barely. This had to have been the closest chase yet... The most thrilling. Their pulse was throbbing against the restrictions of their veins, their heart beating double the speed it should, their hands beginning to shake as they were jolted back to reality. They had barely gotten away.

"Fuck..."

Their voice was shaky as they tried to get their body back under their control.

"Yes, please...," came a seductive purr from their left.

And then lips captured their own; hot, deep, passionate. Their body was pinned against the brick wall, another's pushed flushed against them, chest to chest, stomach to stomach, thigh to thigh. Hands roamed and fisted and clutched. Tongues battles, fought for dominance, control, wrestled for power. Teeth clashed together violently as a thigh slipped between another's legs.

"Oh... Emily," came a groan from the figure pinned against the wall.

A moan was given in return. "Jennifer."

The brunette's hand slid underneath JJ's shirt, over finely toned abs before nails raked downwards, towards the waist of the younger woman's jeans. Emily flattened her hand and dipped her fingers beneath the waist of JJ's jeans.

The clinking of glass hitting concrete was heard from behind Emily and the experienced criminal froze. JJ's hands, previously resting on the small of Emily's back, gripped the brunette's jacket tightly in her fists, as her pupils dialited.

Was this a cruel trick of nature? They'd gotten away a few minutes prior only to be caught now...?

Emily slowly turned her head to glance behind her knowing the authorities certainly didn't like any sudden movements and if they had indeed been caught, she doubted the law enforcement were going to be humble and courteous towards them. Her eyes scanned the dark alleyway behind her. She closed her eyes and shook her head when she saw the culprit of the knocked over bottle. A curse came from under her breath and she turned back to JJ, cupping the blonde's cheek gently in one hand.

"It's just a stray cat," she assured softly, her voice quiet as she was now weary they could still possibly be in prominent danger of being caught. "Nothing to worry about."

"Thank God," JJ finally started breathing again, her body once again relaxing, almost leaning forward against Emily's. "Come on," she took hold of the brunette's hand and stepped around her. "We should get out of here and to my apartment before we're caught. I don't want to hang around here any longer than we have to."

JJ was quick with her movements and wasted no time darting across streets with Emily's hand held tightly in her own as she led the way to her apartment. Luckily it was not too far from where they'd sought temporary refuge from their pursuers. She led Emily up a set of fire escape stairs along the side of a building, found along a similar looking alleyway to the one previous. In fact, it seemed most of the streets seemed to resemble one another at night. The stairs were rusted metal and painted black, hard to see in the dark. But eventually the two women had crawled their way up them and managed to evade danger in the comfort of JJ's apartment.

JJ slipped her jacket off and took Emily's off of her for her, placing a gentle kiss against the older woman's lips, before she moved and threw them both over the back of a chair in the corner of the room.

"It's been a while since I've been here," Emily reminisced, her eyes scanning around the homely room.

JJ sauntered over to the brunette and slipped her arms over and around her shoulders. "I think it's been a while since you had a proper shower too..." she teased.

Emily made a face and gripped JJ's hips, pulling the blonde flush against her before capturing the younger woman's lips with her own, drawing her tongue over JJ's bottom lip.

"Seriously," JJ angled her lips away from Emily, reluctantly breaking the kiss, and instead nuzzled her nose against Emily's. "You must have just ran about three miles. Shower. Now."

"Fine..." Emily sighed and stepped away, her boots sounding heavy against the laminate flooring. "But you're mine after I've had a shower."

JJ purred and watched as Emily sauntered towards the bedroom where the attaching bathroom was located.

"I have absolutely no problem with that..."

JJ settled on the couch and picked up a book she'd left lying on the coffee table next to the sofa. She waited until she heard the shower turn on before beginning to read, needing something to occupy her thoughts with, other than Emily. She needed something to stop her, distract her, from taking off her clothes and climbing into the shower naked with the brunette... How long had it been since she'd touched Emily or seen her naked? It had been risky these last few times that Emily had decided to take part in an opportunistic bank robbery. In fact, JJ didn't think she'd ever seen the older woman so close to ever being caught before.

But at least now JJ could revel in the comfort of knowing Emily was safe in their apartment. Or just her apartment if anybody asked. Of course JJ could never tell anyone that she was still involved with Emily, not with the brunette being such a wanted criminal across the states. Who knew that JJ would be involved in such serious crime in her later life? JJ had always thought that she'd be one to avoid it. Small town girl, small dreams... It didn't seem right. But it seemed to be right when she was with Emily. At the end of the day that was all that mattered.

A knock at the door broke JJ out of her musings. She frowned, glancing at the clock hung on the wall before placing the book face down onto the coffee table and getting up. She made her way over to the door and peered through the spy hole.

Law enforcement. _Shit._

JJ took a deep breath. She'd had to do this before. Reaching for the handle to the front door, she swiftly unlocked it and pulled the door open just ajar, making it seem like she did not know who was at the door. She looked the offers up and down and convincingly feigned confusion.

"Yes? Can I help you?" JJ asked.

"I'm Officer Ryan," the bigger officer said. JJ nodded and opened the door a little wider. "I'm not sure if you've heard yet but there was a robbery not too far from here earlier this evening," he started. "We have suspicions that Emily Prentiss may be somehow involved. Do you know of her whereabouts?"

JJ slowly shook her head right to left. "No... I haven't heard from her in months," she lied. "I thought you already had her in custody a long while back."

The officer nodded and tilted his head slightly. "Do you know your shower is running, ma'am?"

"Yes," JJ answered. "I was about to take a shower before heading to bed. But you knocked on the door."

He nodded again, this time seemingly unconvinced. "Do you mind if we come in and speak to you a little more?"

JJ opened and closed her mouth, hesitating for a moment before she once again shook her head; no. "It really is getting late, I should be heading to bed," she told the officer. "You've knocked at a really inconvenient time."

"I won't be long," the officer assured JJ. "Just a few minutes."

"It really would be an inconvenience."

"I only have a few questions I wish to ask. I really won't-."

"Unless you have a warrant, you can't come in," JJ finalised. "Now if you excuse me, it really is late," she excused herself and closed the door, hoping she didn't seem too nervous.

Letting out a sigh, due to encountering yet another close call, JJ peered through the spy hole, watching the officer on the other side of the door as he spoke to another officer on the radio. She couldn't hear what he was saying. His words were muffled through the door. But he didn't seem to suspect anything. Or maybe JJ was wrong. Or maybe now she was just over-thinking. They didn't have a warrant, they couldn't come in, and she doubted they would get a warrant any time soon. She locked the door again and made her way into the bedroom as she ran her hand through her hair and stretched her back a little.

"Hurry up, Em," JJ called towards the bathroom. Arms encircled her from behind and JJ jumped slightly, shaking her head before relaxing back into the arms of her lover. "You shouldn't scare me like that..."

"Sorry," Emily nuzzled her nose into the side of JJ's neck, not sounding even a little apologetic.

Emily's hands slid over JJ's waist to her hips, where they gripped tightly, before she pulled JJ roughly back against her crotch and ground forward. The brunette's teeth nibbled beneath the blonde's ear as she continued to rock forward. She felt JJ shiver in her arms and she smiled, tugging JJ's earlobe between her lips with her teeth. Only did it just begin to register with JJ just what Emily was wearing and what was pressing against her ass.

"I have something to show you," Emily's breath was hot against JJ's ear and JJ once again shivered - this time more violently. "It's to show you how much I love you for sticking by me..." Emily slowly, purposefully ground her hips forwards again.

"Oh, fuck," JJ cursed, her hand reaching back to wind into Emily's hair. "Emily..."

"Jennifer," Emily purred back. "I think you're wearing too much clothing right now."

"Then maybe you should help me take it off," JJ whispered seductively as she turned in Emily's arms.

Emily's hands slid underneath JJ's shirt. "Maybe I should," Emily agreed before capturing the blonde's lips with her own.

JJ's clothes were swiftly shed and discarded onto the bedroom floor as hands roamed and caressed. Emily would have wanted to slow down and ensure that they could take their time, but with each layer of clothing that was removed from the younger woman, the brunette realised that she needed this more than wanted. They could take their time in the early hours of the morning in the afterglow of their post coital bliss. In this moment Emily needed to touch JJ, needed to take her, needed to show JJ exactly who she belonged to.

_Mine._

As Emily's eyes darkened with arousal and the kiss become deeper, heavy and more erotic, as JJ hands wound into the brunette's hair and gripped tightly, and as the last of JJ's clothing was dropped onto the floor, Emily's mind was made. They would make love later. Right now they would fuck.

With a rough push against the older woman's shoulders, Emily fell back to the bed. She watched JJ crawl forward onto the edge of the mattress and used her elbows to raise herself, allowing her the height she needed to once against reclaim JJ's lips, as she shuffled backwards on the sheets with the blonde following. Once Emily knew her head was hovering above the pillows, her arms encircled JJ and wrapped around her, granting her the leverage she required over JJ to roll them over and put the younger woman beneath her.

The kiss was never broken and their lips never lost contact.

JJ's nails racked over Emily's sides before her hands slid around to the brunette's back. Her hands eventually settled on the small of Emily's back as she opened her legs a little wider below Emily. She allowed a whimper to pass her lips once Emily broke the kiss and reluctantly freed Emily's lips from her own; however the whimper soon developed into a moan as JJ felt the older woman's hot breath against her neck. Emily drew her tongue along the skin below JJ's ear before raking her teeth along the same spot.

"Mine," it was said possessively; a low growl from deep in Emily's chest.

JJ shivered violently underneath Emily, her nails gripping onto the brunette's back. "Yours," she panted back.

Emily growled again and her lips trailed along JJ's neck. Her teeth once again racked over the skin, only this time she didn't pull away. The brunette sunk her teeth into JJ's neck and sucked harshly, intent on leaving a mark, and Emily was more than confident that more than just one mark would be left on JJ's skin. She drew her tongue over the angry red mark her teeth had made once she finally pulled back, and reached down between them with one hand to take hold of the shaft and position it against JJ's opening.

JJ's nails clung to Emily and she shivered. "Emily...," she pleaded.

Emily purred and nibbled the skin below JJ's ear as she slowly rocked her hips forward, sliding the toy into the younger woman beneath her, until she was pressed firmly against JJ and the whole shaft was inside her. She stayed like that for a few long moments - she could almost feel JJ clenching around her. How long had it been since she the last time she had taken JJ this way? And then Emily pulled her hips backwards, drawing her teeth over the same spot below the blonde's ear that she'd been nibbling and sucking, before she thrust her hips forwards powerfully, forcefully, driving the shaft back deep inside the blonde.

JJ moaned loudly and her hands reached down to grab hold of Emily's ass, pulling at Emily, forcing the brunette deeper inside her. Emily groaned, and her lips made their way along JJ's jaw line to capture her lover's lips in a passionate kiss. Their tongues duelled and massaged and their bodies began to move together - JJ's body rising to meet each of Emily's vigorous thrusts.

JJ was already whimpering with each of Emily's thrusts. It had been a long time since she'd had the brunette this deep inside of her and each time Emily thrust her hips forwards and pulled back, before thrusting them forwards again, JJ could feel an all too familiar sensation uncoiling low in her stomach. And Emily wasn't slowing down. She was thrusting faster, harder, deeper, the movement of her hips becoming more purposeful and stronger.

JJ's breath was hot against Emily's neck, her moans and cries loud - and it was driving the older woman insane. It was driving Emily into a frenzy. It was pushing her on, giving her the strength to drive her body to thrust more powerfully when her muscles already burned in violent protest.

The younger woman was close. _So close._ Her body arched up into the brunette as her legs opened wider, giving Emily even more room to thrust. JJ arms that had encircled around Emily tightened their hold. One hand wound its way into the brunette's hair and she brought the older woman's lips roughly to her own. Their lips crushed together and teeth clashed, tongues duelled and fought and battled. And Emily could feel JJ trembling beneath her. She could _feel _JJ clenching.

It didn't take many more thrusts. It only took a few whispered words and Emily's teeth to sink into JJ's neck and suck for the blonde woman to tumble over the edge - so intensely that every muscles clenched and the younger woman found herself unable to draw in another breath.

JJ shuddered. Clenched. Tremoured. Gasped. Breathlessly murmured Emily's name. And finally relinquished the tight hold she'd taken of Emily's waist.

Emily nuzzled her nose into the younger woman's and sighed contently. "I love you, Jennifer."

JJ smiled. "I love you too."

The blonde woman gave herself a few long moments to gather her strength and breath back before she placed her feet flat on the bed and placed her hands on Emily's shoulders, rolling them both over so that she ended up on top of the brunette, straddling her.

She leant down and breathed against Emily's lips, "My turn to return the favour."

A few hours later and the two women were resting underneath the covers. JJ was laying half on top of Emily, curled into the older woman's side; her head resting on Emily's chest, her leg flung over Emily's and her hand resting against the brunette's stomach. Emily's hand trailed along JJ's side and back, drawing random patterns, her fingertips delicately dancing against the soft skin. She wasn't too sure if JJ had drifted to sleep. Her breathing was deep and slow and she was still. Emily smiled and nuzzled her nose into JJ's hair, breathing the younger woman's scent in. She sighed contently and looked up at the ceiling.

She couldn't imagine herself being here with anybody else but JJ.

Before Emily could register what was happening, a powerful thud came from the other room along with the sound of footsteps on the floor. _Shit. _Voices. They'd been found. JJ's head shot up. Her eyes looked to Emily in panic, in fear, in confusion. The brunette reached for the bedside table draw. She opened it, reaching in for the gun. _Too late. _The bedroom door swung open and ricocheted against the adjoining wall. And then there was an ear-piercing crack. Emily gasped. A sharp pain spread throughout her chest following by an intense burning. _Fuck. _Darkness.

Emily shot up, her eyes immediately snapping open as she took in her surroundings in disorientation. _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _A machine. She looked to her left and registered the machine was monitoring her heartbeat and that she had an IV drip in her arm. _I'm in a hospital. _She followed the wire with her eyes to arm, before moving her gaze back to the machine. Emily looked at her vitals on the machine for herself. _How am I still alive? I'd taken a fatal shot. I should be dead._

Emily looked down at her chest. There was no entrance wound that would suggest a bullet had hit her. Her eyes darted around the room, the bed that she was lying in, the bare white walls. She was definitely in a hospital. The doors at the entrance to the room opened and JJ stepped in: coffee in one hand, her phone in the other as she typed something.

"Jennifer," Emily breathed.

JJ's head immediately raised from her phone and a look of relief passed over her face when her eyes fell upon a conscious Emily. She quickly made her way to the bed, pocketing her phone, and taking hold of the brunette's hand, bringing it to her lips and placing a gentle, chaste kiss against it once she finally reached Emily's side.

"What happened?" Emily asked in confusion. "How did I get here?"

A look of sympathy passed over JJ's face. "You were knocked unconscious by the unsub," the younger woman reminded Emily softly. "He swung at you with a piece of wood and hit your head. You've been out for a couple of hours. The doctors weren't expecting you to wake up until tomorrow," she continued.

The memories flooded back to Emily almost immediately. The unsub. The raid. The fight she'd gotten herself into. The gun had been knocked out of her hand when he'd come up behind her and swung rather inaccurately. And then the clash had taken place. Emily trying to fight him off with an injured hand. He wasn't small either. He'd hit her across the head with a large plank of wood and she'd collapsed from the pain and the blow and landed rather heavily on the floor.

"Right," Emily nodded her head, closing her eyes. "Right..."

"Are you okay?" JJ asked in concern.

Emily's eyes fluttered open again and she looked up at the blonde woman. "Perfect," she answered honestly. "I'm just glad I wasn't injured more seriously. I'm glad I woke up and you were here..."

JJ's thumb brushed over the back of Emily's knuckles and she leant over the bed, pressing her lips lightly against the brunette's.

"Ow," Emily retraced and winced, her hand reaching up to trace over her jaw. "I took a pretty hard hit, huh?" She chuckled, trying to laugh the pain off.

"The doctor said it was a miracle you didn't fracture any part of the left side of your face," JJ admitted. "I should actually go and get the doctor. Your pain meds are going to start wearing off soon."

"Okay," Emily smiled.

The brunette watched as JJ rose from her perch on the edge of the bed and headed towards the door to the room.

"Jennifer?" Emily called before the blonde exited.

JJ turned her head. "Yeah?"

"I love you," Emily smiled, letting her head rest back against the pillow.

"I love you too."


End file.
